1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to cleaning apparatuses, and more particularly, to cleaning apparatuses including a dust collector having an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cleaning apparatuses have been developed for the convenience of cleaning. Vacuum cleaning apparatuses to collect foreign matter from a floor by using suction force generated by a motor and mopping cleaning apparatuses to mop the floor have been widely used.
A vacuum cleaning apparatus generally may include a head unit closely contacting a surface to be cleaned and a main body generating suction force which sucks foreign matter placed on the surface to be cleaned using suction force. That is, foreign matter drawn in through the head unit flows into the main body by suction force generated by the main body and filtered by a filter.
Particularly, foreign matter drawn in through the head unit is primarily filtered by a dust collector mounted on an extension pipe extending from the head unit and secondarily filtered by a cleaning apparatus body.
However, since foreign matter primarily filtered by the dust collector is larger than foreign matter filtered by the cleaning apparatus body, a flow path may be blocked and noise may be made thereby.